1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic-transmission control switch which outputs switching signal according to a shift position of a shift lever and to a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 2-99531 discloses an automatic-transmission control switch which is constituted by a sector-shaped body, a rotation shaft, and a movable member. The body includes plural pairs of fixed contacts for executing a switch setting according to the shift position of an automatic transmission. The rotation shaft is installed in the body so as to be rotatable in the body by an external operation thereof. The movable member is integrally formed with the rotation shaft and is swingable on the rotation shaft so that movable contacts installed on the movable member are switchingly moved on the fixed contacts in the body. Terminal plates connected to the respective fixed contacts are connected to lead wires respectively by means of caulking. Further, the lead wires are connected with a large-power connector unit and a small-power connector unit by means of caulking.
However, this conventional control switch requires connecting the separated body with the large-power connector unit and the small-power connector unit through lead wires by means of caulking. This structure increases a production cost thereof and time for assembling it.